


Wants and Needs

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [29]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #287 – _Old/New_.
> 
> Prompt used = new

Maya sees it, wants to just wish it away, maybe just make it new again, make it right. The Sam she knows has always been a stickler for details, so she tries holding onto that, and mostly with touch. The sort of things that others might think inconsequential, only this is Sam, and Sam knows the little things count.

Well, he used to, maybe when she was another woman, and he another man.

Scared, because he's more than just slipping away.

And then, he's nothing and everything and he really is gone: dead to the world, alive in his head.


End file.
